fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Masterson
Chase Masterson, born Christianne Carafano on February 26, 1963Riggs, Thomas (ed.) Contemporary Theatre, Film and Television vol. 93 Gale Group, July 1, 2009 in Colorado Springs, Colorado, is an American actress, singer and voice actor. Masterson is one of a few performers who have played roles in both of Sci-Fi's biggest franchises Star Trek and Star Wars. Career Acting Masterson is best known for her two most famous roles: the evil Sith Lord Darth Varius on Star Wars: The Jedi Path, from 1998 to 2003 and the Bajoran Leeta on ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine for five years, from 1995 to 1999. She also played Ivy Lief on General Hospital. Her prominent feature film roles include starring as a sultry singer in James Kerwin's sci-fi film noir Yesterday Was a Lie, which she also produced, and voicing "Janice Em" in the animated film Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles. Her television guest-starring roles include ER and Sliders; in the latter, her role was that of Kelly Welles, the sister of Wade Welles.'' After Masterson appeared in two Doctor Who audio adventures from Big Finish Productions, it was announced on October 19, 2012 that she would star in her own spin-off series, Vienna, as "impossibly glamorous bounty hunter" Vienna Salvatori.Big Finish Productions In 2010, she voiced the role of Leeta, as a hologram, in Cryptic Studios' Star Trek Online."Chase Masterson Features In Star Trek Online". Star Trek Online. July 29, 2010. Singer Masterson has released two commercial records: 2011's Yesterday Was a Lie and 2012's "Burned With Desire." In addition, she has released several independent jazz CDs: Thrill of the Chase, whose title is a play on her stage name, the follow-up EP AD ASTRA! (Latin for To the Stars!), the limited edition Crystal Anniversary: Songs from the Holosuite in honor of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's fifteenth anniversary, and the "greatest hits" compilation Jazz Cocktail. Film producer Masterson was named Best Feature Film Producer of 2008 by the LA Femme Film Festival for her work as producer of the mystery/drama Yesterday Was a Lie."2008 LA FEMME FILMMAKER AWARDS". "Filmmaker Winners 2012-2005". La Femme Film Festival. Retrieved September 30, 2013. Popularity In 2004, as a result of her genre work, Masterson was named one of the world's "50 Sexiest Women" by the men's magazine Femme Fatales, and the "Favorite Science Fiction Actress on Television" in a TV Guide reader's poll.UT Austin [[Lecturer|guest lecturer] biography] In December 2009, AOL named her one of the "Ten Sexiest Aliens on TV", reporting that "Masterson is regularly voted the most popular guest at ''Star Trek'' conventions."AOL Television Legal issues Following a series of stalking incidents instigated by a man in Berlin, Masterson – under her real name of Christianne Carafano – was the petitioner in Carafano v. Metrosplash.com, a controversial legal case in which the courts ruled against Masterson and expanded the definition of "interactive computer services" under the Communications Decency Act.Internet Law Library Discography * Yesterday Was a Lie (2011) * "Burned With Desire" (2012) Filmography Source: References Notes External links * * * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Colorado Category:American film actresses Category:American female jazz singers Category:American soap opera actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Actresses from Colorado Springs, Colorado Category:Musicians from Colorado Springs, Colorado